horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Deaths in Predator
Predator Predator 2 * 1 dead cop is seen lying in the street * El Scorpio and 1 of his gang members machine gun 1 cop * Scorpios shoot 1 cop * El Scorpio blows up a cop car with a grenade launcher, killing 2 SWAT officers nearby * El Scorpio machine guns 1 cop * 1 dead cop is seen getting put into an ambulence * Leona shoots 1 Scorpio * Scorpios machine gun 1 cop * Harrigan blasts 4 Scorpios in a row with a shotgun * El Scorpio machine guns 1 cop in the building corridor * El Scorpio fires wildly at the Predator; Harrigan shoots him multiple times and he falls off the roof to his death * 5 Scorpios are seen cut to pieces, courtesy of the Predator * Gold Tooth’s thugs execute 2 of Vega’s security guards * Gold Tooth kills Ramon Vega * The Predator shoots 1 Jamaican through the chest with his shoulder cannon * The Predator shoots a net at 1 Jamaican and it pins him to the wall and his friends mow him down (shared) * The Predator shoots a claw at a Jamaican’s head * The Predator kills 1 Jamaican with his wrist blades * The Predator kills 1 Jamaican with a spear * The Predator kills Gold Tooth * The Predator kills Danny * The Predator kills King Willie * The Predator stabs 1 gangster with his wrist blades * The Predator breaks 1 gangster’s neck * The Predator kills 2 more gangsters * Cops accidentally shoot 1 civilian * The Predator kills the 2 cops and 1 civilian * The Predator kills the 1 cops * The Predator kills the civilian girls * The Predator kills gangsters leader * The Predator kills Jerry * The Predator kills 3 mercenaries with a spear and wrist blades * The Predator shoots the last mercenary through the chest with his shoulder cannon * The Predator slices Keyes in half with his throwing disc * Harrigan kills The Predator with his own throwing disc Predators * A soldier killed by the Berserker Predator is seen * An alien-like Predator killed by Roland seen * Falconer Predator kills Chuchillo (Danny Trejo!) off-screen (his bloody body is shown) * Falconer Predator throws a spear into Mombasa * Tracker Predator blows Noland apart * Nikolai activates a land mine, blowing himself up and the Tracker Predator * Berserker Predator rips Stan’s spine out * Hanzo kills the Falconer Predator with a samurai sword * Hanzo dies from stab wounds inflicted by Falconer Predator * The Classic Predator is decapitated by the Berserker Predator * Royce stabs Edwin in the jaw and then attaches grenades to him * Royce decapitates the Berserker Predator The Predator * Dupree: Killed by the Fugitive Predator. * Sapir: Killed and skinned by the Fugitive Predator * Stoner: After throwing a can on a masked Rory, the Fugitive Predator's mask fires back at him in self-defense, exploding the whole house in the process. * Fugitive Predator: Face smashed in by the Ultimate Predator before having his skull and spine teared out. * Lynch: Killed (off-screen) by the Ultimate Predator after he shoots his arm off. * Baxley: Shot by Coycle as a mercy killing after he is impaled on a tree branch when he is thrown by the Ultimate Predator. * Coyle: Shot by Baxley as a mercy killing after he is mortally wounded by a blast from the Ultimate Predator. * Traeger: Decapitated when he is accidentally shot in the head with the Predator Plasmacaster he was wearing. * Nettles: Falls to his death from the Ultimate Predator's ship after his legs are severed by the forcefield closing around him. * Nebraska: Sacrifices himself by jumping into the engine of the Ultimate Predator's ship so it will crash. * Ultimate Predator: Blown up and dismembered''' '''by McKenna after he fired an explosive at the creature's leg with the Predator's wrist gauntlet before he finishes it off with multiple shots to the head. Category:List of Deaths Category:Lists